Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display apparatus capable of improving reliability of a liquid crystal.
Discussion of the Background
Flat panel display apparatuses that can decrease the weight and volume associated with cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being developed. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission display devices (FEDs), and light emitting display devices are actively being researched as flat-type display apparatuses. Among such flat display apparatuses, liquid crystal displays are easily manufactured, have good drivability of drivers, realize a high-quality image, and, thus, are attracting much attention.
Generally, a display apparatus may include a display panel for displaying an image and a receiving container that receives the display panel and a cover member. A bracket formed on the receiving container may engage the receiving container to the cover member. In addition, the bracket may be engaged to the cover member by a screw.
However, when the bracket is engaged to the cover member by a screw, pressure may be generated to the bracket by the screw. Thus, the bracket may be transformed by the pressure and a receiving container may be transformed by the transformation of the bracket. As a result, the transformed receiving container presses against the liquid crystal of the display apparatus, and a fault in the liquid crystal may be caused.